A conventional foldable wrench assembly known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,790 to Galley, with a title of "Wheel Braces". The wheel braces includes two arms pivoted together at the middle by a thumbscrew, and a nut is engaged with the thumbscrew from opposite side of the braces. Lateral projections are respectively connected to the middle of the two arms and each projection has a concave surface for embracing the arms respectively. When in use, the user unscrews the thumbscrew and pivots the two arms to a desired position and then tightens the thumbscrew again. It is not convenient for the user to unfold the assembly because the user has to rotate the thumbscrew, the rotation action takes time. Besides, when unscrewing the thumbscrew, the user has to hold the nut so as not to let the thumbscrew separate from the nut.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench assembly that has a push-type connection means connecting the two arms at the middle and the two arm can be quickly pivoted by simply pushing a button of the connection means.